


ink

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: The title "Surgeon of Death" was given; not chosen.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 6





	ink

Law didn’t consider himself a murderer.

The words inked on his fingers weren’t a threat; they were a reminder to himself. A reminder that he could save someone’s life with just a flick of his fingers, and end it just as easily. Such a power was too much for some to handle— he theorized that many people would crack under the pressure, under the responsibility that came with his fruit.

“Surgeon of Death” wasn’t a title he chose, but he didn’t particularly mind it. Just because he wasn’t a killer didn’t mean he wanted his opponents to take him lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
